Heart of a Doctor
by iron kitty
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Being a doctor and a woman is hard to do. Falling in love with one is harder.
1. Hand Anatomy

Once upon a time, on the west end of Tokyo, lived a good doctor by the name of Genzai.He was an experienced and skilled physician with quite a number of patients.He owned the only reputable clinic on that side of Tokyo, and patients would come from far to seek treatment.It was a modest clinic, maybe even a little small for such a popular clinic, but the care one received from him was no less than excellent.The front yard of the clinic was well tended, with many potted bonsai trees, flowering lilacs and fruiting trees of apple.The backyard was the source of all his medical secrets:a garden of medicinal herbs of all varieties grew in rows, and by the fences grew tomatoes, eggplants and peppermint.His clinic opened early and was open to everybody, prince and pauper alike.As this was the case, there was usually a long wait to see the good doctor.Age comes with experience, and age he had much.At times he would feel the overwhelming load of patients take its toll on his aging back.For several weeks he feared the need to limit his clinic hours, until a blessing from heaven gave him a young and intelligent assistant by the name of Takani Megumi.

She was educated in the disciplines of medicine, much to the joy of the old doctor.She made it easier to attend to every patient; astute and quick on her feet, she knew how to prepare medicines from herbs that grew in the clinic's backyard.

Not only was she a wonderful doctor, she was also a strikingly beautiful woman.So it wasn't a surprise to the old doctor to find his clinic flooded with patients whose only ailment was an urgent need to see her beautiful face.It was easy to pick out those who were truly ill among those who were entranced by the younger doctor's charms.Among those who regularly came to see her was a tall, strong man by the name of Sagara Sanosuke.

A few years her junior, Sagara was known among the townspeople as the rogue of Tokyo.He has been in and out of bars, and even more gambling joints in the west end of Tokyo.Feared for his powerful fists, most men who crossed his path thought it easier to be amicably acquainted with him rather than make an enemy of him.Tall and formidable, waitresses and ladies who pass him by often exchanged hushed admiration for the carefree rogue.

Once in a while he would be provoked into a brawl initiated by a drunk patron of a bar.These fights usually last but a few seconds, and everyone knew who won.Sometimes his drunken opponents would fall to the floor sleeping even before his fist could touch them.At other times, they weren't so lucky.

It was never good for his challengers or him to use his fists.Many months before, he injured his right hand, which broke all except the bones of his wrist.Every time he got into a fight, he often bruised his hand, and at times he broke a few bones altogether.

It was then necessary to see the lady doctor again.

"Megumi," the old doctor chimed lightheartedly, "Sanosuke is here to see you!"

Much to her dismay, his visits never made the treatments on his hand easy.He was playfully sarcastic, and often provoked the lady doctor to exchange biting words with the rogue.She was always cool and collected when she spoke, and it was amusing for him to see this trait of hers unruffled.

"I know I may be wasting my breath, but let me teach you a little anatomy lesson, Sanosuke."

"Oh, really?Which body are we learning from?Ow!"  
  


She gave the bandage a forceful yank before fastening it midway to his forearm.

"You're supposed to relieve the pain, not inflict it!Hey, where are you going?"

She briefly left the room and came back with a piece of paper and pencil in hand.Sitting directly in front of him, she drew a picture of a hand against the top surface of her little medicine cabinet."Let's pretend this is the back your hand."

"What?No way.My hand is much better looking than that."

"Humor me, Sanosuke."

"I am!"

Putting her irritation aside, she continued.  
  
"On top of the bones you bruised today run these strong elastic bands called tendons.They help to extend your fingers, let's say like opening your fist."She drew lines that ran through the middle of each finger diagram.Then she drew another hand.

"Now let's pretend this is your hand with the palm facing us.Deep within your hand are many muscles, and there are also tendons that attach to the bones on this side.They help you make a fist.Do you understand so far?"

After hearing his grunt, she continued.

"Sano, the reason why it is so difficult for your hand to heal is because you keep bruising them.You're lucky you didn't break a bone again, but these bruises are not to be taken lightly.Hm, how do I explain this…"

His interest peaked; he patiently waited for her to go on.

"All right.Have you seen Dr. Genzai wrap wires around and bend the little trunks of the bonsai plants outside?"

"Yeah, I've seen him do it.It's to bend the trunks, right?"

"Correct.Let's say the bones in your hand are the little trunks.Dr. Genzai often applies force to bend the trunks and then reinforces the trunks with the wires to prevent them from bending back.When your hand," she said, taking his hand into hers and pointing at the tendons, "hits something hard, like a man's face, it takes the same amount of force you used to hit the face with.What do you think takes on this force?"

He groaned."My bones."

"Right.So there's your force.Now the wires.Your tendons usually stay fixed, and when I say 'usually', I mean when you don't abuse them like you do.These tendons are like wires.When your bones take on forces, your tendons are still attached to them.When you hit something forcefully, it knocks bone joints out of place even though your tendons are still attached.If not tended to, your bones will stay out of place and your tendons can hold them out of place.You complain that it hurts every time I treat you.Well, it's because I have to knock your bones back correctly into the joints and stabilize them with the bandage."

"Oh."He looked down in his hand still held by her firm grasp."And here I thought you were just trying to be mean."

"Well, that's free of charge, not like you pay for your treatments or anything…"

"Hey, I would, but—"

"But what?"  
  


"But for some funny reason, I can't find my money every time I come visit you."

"That's because you're a lousy gambler."

He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words with which to retort.He knew she was right._Damn it, bested again…_

"Sanosuke, do you always have to fight?"

"If insulted, yes.I've got my honor to defend."

She laughed."Are you sure it's not your big ego you're defending?"

"You just like being the bane of my life, don't you?"With a mean stare then a smile, "but you know what?I don't mind at all…"

"But my long list of patients does."Standing up, she scribbled a few characters on the paper, folded and handed it to him."Today's lesson is over.Lay off the hand, okay?"

With a grunt, he got up, stowed the paper in his pocket and walked to the door.Before he walked off, he looked over his shoulder."Megumi, you're a very good doctor.Thanks for the lesson."With a wink, he was gone.

Surprised at the compliment, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and consciously looked around, afraid that someone might notice the flush in her cheeks.

Outside the clinic on his way back to the apartment, he took the note from his pocket and looked over his hand diagram.He remembered every word she said as his eyes followed the lines of the tendons on the paper.As his eyes trailed down, he saw the doctor's beautiful handwriting in the corner.

"_Don't forget, Chicken-head."_

He smiled as he folded the paper back neatly into his pocket and whistled his way down the street.


	2. Nerves

          "Megumi-chan, let's close down shop for today." 

          "But it's only 3:30 in the afternoon. What about later appointments?" 

          "Well, Satoshi-san won't be coming in at four. I saw him at the Akabeko and his stomach pain is gone." 

          "What did he do?" 

          "I fed him an apple. So that leaves us with Ueno-san, but he won't be coming in, either. He was eating lunch with Satoshi-san and asked me to rewrap his thumb with a bandage his wife laundered. And that, Megumi-chan, leaves us open for a late afternoon picnic." 

          "Picnic?" "The Himuras invited us. It would be nice to enjoy this fall weather, and you've been working too hard lately." 

          She laughed as she stacked together the paperwork that cluttered her desk. "What shall we bring?" 

          "I bought two watermelons on the way from the restaurant. Rather heavy, but I think we can manage." 

          "All right then, let me get the key and we'll be on our way." 

          The older doctor went to the well to retrieve the watermelons and met her by the front gate. 

          "Yo, where are you two going?" the tall rogue said as he rounded the corner of the clinic. 

          "Ah, Sanosuke, we're meeting the Himuras by the river for a picnic." The old man struggled as he lifted the watermelons. 

          "You, too? That's good, I'll walk with you. And here, let me get that for you." He took the watermelons effortlessly and placed one on each shoulder. "Let's go." 

          "Wah, we're lucky you came to help, I think I would've broken my back before the first bridge!" 

          They all walked as Dr. Genzai remarked at the changing color of the tree leaves. Megumi was silently thankful for the early break. The breeze in the afternoons were much more enjoyable under the shade of a tree than inside the clinic. As the wind danced through her hair, she lost herself in her thoughts as a childhood memory slipped a grin across her rosy lips. Has it really been that long, the days of her youth? Her gaze lowered as she recalled mimicking her father with her own little mortar and pestle, grinding leaves to make medicinal teas. How fun it was for her to have her parents inspect the pills she made alongside those made by her father. Hers were not only three times as big, she thought that since they were bigger, they would be better. And so ensued a lesson in dosing technique. Oblivious to her surroundings, her recollection was interrupted by Sanosuke's deep voice. 

          "Hey fox! Where are you going? The party's over here." She almost crossed the bridge over the river halfway. Embarrassed, she made her way to the tree under which a blanket was set. The Himuras' son and Dr. Genzai's granddaughters ran about, chasing each other on the grassy knoll. 

          "I'm glad you two could make it," said Kaoru, slicing the cake and placing two pieces onto plates. "The children already ate some, would you like a piece?" 

          Thanking them, the two doctors eagerly took a bite. "Aren't you glad to see me, too, 'Jou-chan?" 

          "Yes, but you always make it whenever food is involved." 

          After the laughter subsided, Kenshin produced a bottle of sake before the group. "Sano brought us something, too, so be a little easy on him." He opened the bottle and poured a shot for Sanosuke. 

          "Ooh, give me some of that, Kenshin, that's the good stuff!" Dr. Genzai gleefully offered his cup. 

          The men began talking about the comings and goings of their part of town, mostly of businesses that recently opened in their district. Megumi sat by Kaoru as they watched the men slowly unwind to the sake coursing through their veins. Uninterested with the topic, they started their own discourse. 

          "I suppose it wasn't too busy at the clinic today, huh?" 

          "No, and I'm really glad because I rarely have these luxurious breaks from the clinic. That cake is really good. From the Akabeko?" 

          "You got it." Kaoru winked, then shifted her gaze to the running children. "They're growing like weeds. Kenji can write his name now, and we thought we should go ahead and enroll him in school." 

          "I think it would be good for him, and it will give you guys a break from chasing after him." The breeze blew past them, cooling the tiny beads of sweat on the spectators' brows. 

          "Are you happy, Megumi?" 

          "What do you mean, 'am I happy'? I'm content." 

          "Hnnn... you sure were content enough to halfway pass the bridge." 

          "Oh, that... I was just thinking about my days as a little girl." 

          "And do you miss it?" 

          After a few moments of silence, "Yes, I suppose I do. But I'm an adult now, so I shouldn't dream like a little girl anymore." 

          "So what do you dream about, Ms. Grown-Up Megumi?" 

          The young doctor stretched out and rested her back against the tree. "Well, where should I start?" 

          "Let's start with what you want to have." 

          "Okay... well, for starters, I've always dreamed of my own home. You know, the kind that's big enough to hold little parties for my friends, like all of you, but small enough that I can clean it by myself without exhausting myself." 

          "Wouldn't you be lonely? I mean, such a big home and you're all alone?" 

          "Hmm... I never really thought about that... but now that you've brought it up, yes, I suppose I might be lonely. But I'll be so tired after treating patients I won't even have time to sulk about being lonely. I'd like a part of that dream home to be a clinic." 

          "Kind of like Dr. Genzai's?" 

          "Yes, but only bigger." 

          "Sounds like to me you want a hospital, not a house." 

          They both laughed. For Megumi, this was truly rewarding for all her hard work: conversation with a good friend, cake on her plate, and cool breezes against her face. 

          "How about sharing that big house with somebody?" 

          "You mean an assistant?" 

          "No, you silly, I mean a husband." Megumi dropped her angled neck towards Kaoru and rolled her eyes. 

          "You know that's out of my equation." 

          With a mouthful of cake, her companion asked, "Why not?" 

          "Well, what man will want to marry me, a woman whose profession is domineered by men? I think it would be intimidating to the poor fellow. And besides, it's too late for me." 

          "What? Are you crazy? It's never too late. Did you hear about 'Baa-chan Yamazaki and her new husband, 'Jii-chan Sato? Can you believe it, those two are in their sixties, way past the age of marriage, and they didn't let that stop them! So personally, I think you're holding out." 

          "Holding out for what?" 

          "For a certain somebody whose name I can't really mention." Kaoru smiled and quickly looked at Sanosuke, now laughing at Dr. Genzai's silly jokes and unaware of the ladies' musings. The flush of her cheeks betraying, Megumi hissed at Kaoru. 

          "Good grief, you can't possibly be serious! That's like marrying a street dog! No way!" 

          "Come on, Megumi! Just give him a chance. He doesn't bite." 

          "How can you be so sure? At least Ken-san is there to protect you if he does strike to bite. Who's going to protect me? There is no cure for rabies at this moment." 

          "Mou, I promise he doesn't bite and he won't bite." And with a wink, she rose and walked to the children, kite and string in hand. Turning around, she added, "Megumi, sometimes you don't notice things that are right in front of you." She watched Kaoru as she approached the children. Well, maybe it's because that particular thing is so ragged and unrefined. Letting out a sigh, she glanced over to the men and saw Dr. Genzai sleeping peacefully with a grin on his face. Kenshin joined his family on the field, leaving her with the tall ruffian all alone. She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, praying silently that he wouldn't talk to her.

          A few minutes passed by and she fell asleep. From the corners of her mind came her childhood memories; she saw herself running away from her father who chases her around the backyard, her mother nursing a pet cat after it had given birth to kittens, her parents patting her back affectionately after the same cat died of old age. She thought that medicine alone could let her pet last forever. 

          'No one can live forever, Megumi-chan. Doctors and medicine can only make the physical body feel somewhat better. But in the end, every one dies. The good thing to know is that you've made people live their lives a little easier, and that living life is what you make of it. No matter how well we can help heal the body, it is up to the patient to decide to live life to its fullest. We are not gods, Megumi. We are public servants. We take what we've learned and use it to help people. And you've helped 'Tou-chan and 'Kaa-chan so much, you even helped old Shiro-kun. But every one lives a life that has a limit. Shiro-kun's time just ran out. Do you understand, Megumi-chan?'

          Sanosuke was minding himself, eating a piece of watermelon when he glanced over at Megumi and saw a tear trickle down her porcelain cheek. He rose silently and crept alongside her, using his sleeve to wipe her escaping tears. She roused.

          "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

          Disoriented and vulnerable, she let him dry her tears. 

          "There. You know, you're much too pretty to cry. But you're far more beautiful when you're picking fights with me."

          Somewhat surprised with his comment, she let out a small chuckle. Letting out a yawn, she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"  
          "About half an hour or so."

          "Oh."

          She scanned the field for the Himuras and the children, and the girls and Kaoru were braiding flowers into their hair, while Kenshin and Kenji flew the kite.

          "So, you gonna tell me which prince charming had the guts to unnerve you to tears?"

          "What prince charming?"  
          "Isn't that why you were crying?"

          "Oh, no… for some reason I dreamt about my parents and my cat back in Aizu…" She stared out at the field, at Kaoru and the girls and the flowers in their hair. It was a scene from some fairytale, with the golden rays of the afternoon sun striking them with ethereal glow that made her think of angels. 

          "And?"  
          No answer.

          "I see. I guess I'm not important enough for you to keep a conversation." He took a watermelon seed the fell on the blanket and flicked it at her cheek, startling her into an irritated reply.

          "What was that for?"

          "I asked you a question and you ignored me!"

          "Well, I didn't mean to, so stop being a child!"

          "Hmph." He sat up straight, took a big bite of the watermelon piece in his hand and purposely swung his head away from her.

          "And why do you care, anyway? You've never cared for much in your life other than that big gut of yours."

          Sanosuke choked upon hearing her words. "Listen, you… you… fox! I care for lots of people and things in my life, and it's none of your business criticizing me about it." So annoyed was he that he ignored the juice that gushed and begun to dry from his mouthful of watermelon. 

          "Neither is it yours to pry me for the content of my dreams!"

          They stared at each other with piercing eyes, their little spat leaving their breaths a bit ragged and mouths ready to spew out fire.

          Then for a moment, her gaze lowered to his mouth, with the sticky evidence of sloppy eating manners plastered below the corners of his mouth. _Good God, he is a child_. She smiled.

          "What are you laughing at? I was just trying to help, and here you go stroking me the wrong way…"

          She took out a handkerchief from her obi and wiped the residue off his mouth, forcing him to gape in astonishment.

          "So was I, chicken head, so was I…"__

         From the distance, the redheaded swordsman and his wife looked on at the previously bickering pair, the children sitting around them. 

         "'Tou-chan, why do they always fight and then be nice to each other again?"

          All of them laughed at the little boy's innocence. Even the old doctor's granddaughters understood that theirs was a bond layered with affection and witticism.

          "Because, Kenji, they don't know any better." Kaoru lifted the boy and sat him on her lap. Her husband wrapped an arm around her and supported his weight on the other. It was amusing to hear about the rogue and the doctor from his five-year-old son's point of view.

          "Well, can't they just kiss and hug like you and 'Kaa-chan do?"

         With a merry laugh he tickled his son. "Why don't you go ask them?"

         "Kaa-chan always said to mind your own beeswax." 

         All four laughed in unison as the little boy continued his remark. "I think they're silly. Being angry makes you tired all the time."

         They fell to the ground in laughter, thinking that this picnic was truly a great idea. It was entertaining to hear knowledge from the mouth of a babe.

         The sun was barely visible across the horizon when they decided to pack up and head home. After saying their goodbyes, the old doctor, refreshed from his nap, led his two grandchildren down the road, while their two awkward and silent companions straggled behind.

         He was too bitter to tell her. Why was he even walking down the same road as she? He should just take another route home. 

         _Why do I like torturing myself? _

         "Hey fox," he muttered, kicking a small pebble out of his way. "I'm sorry I flicked that watermelon seed at you." He felt as if he was shrinking inside himself, as if apologizing devoured all his pride and gusto. He debated which was worse: feeling hopelessly defeated by this woman beside him for apologizing or having to suffer through days without her pardon.

         She didn't utter a word. 

         _All right, it's time to panic._

         "Hey fox! You got wax in your ears? I said I was sorry."

         They arrived at the clinic's gate and the party before them bade him goodnight before disappearing into their home. She proceeded to go in and she was halted by his plea.

         "Oh Megumi, please don't ignore me. I was just playing around. Like I said, I'm sorry."

         She turned around and looked at him. 

          "You know, Sano, you've just made me the strongest woman in Tokyo."

         _Oh boy, here it comes. _

         "And what makes you say that?"  
          "Because the most feared man with the most powerful fists in Tokyo is nervous and afraid of not being noticed by a little woman like me. I'd say I'm pretty incredible for having that effect on you."

         "Hey woman, you've got some nerve—"

         "You better believe I have nerve! Lots of it!" She made a little girl face and pouted at Sanosuke. "Oooh, so starved for affection, here's a watermelon seed in your face. Not being paid any attention, boo-hoo all over the place!"

          His jaw dropped slightly ajar at how well she took advantage of him. Wasn't he just there ripping his chest out with his apology in hand? And here she was making fun of him! The nerve! 

         She was now laughing at him, a familiar and playful tone that always made him want to laugh with her. Admiration replaced irritation; she was especially beautiful when she was happy.

         He decided to accept defeat.

         "All right already. But seriously, I didn't mean it."

         Her laughter subsided and she eyed him quietly. "I know. And I really didn't mean to ignore you."

         "So does this mean we're not at war anymore?"  
          "We were at war?"

          "It always seems like it."

          "All right, then I suppose we can call a truce."

         She held out her pinky finger. He looked at it skeptically at first, and then understood their private contract. He clasped his around her slender finger and sealed their agreement. "A truce."

         "Thanks for carrying the watermelons today. Goodnight, Sano."

         Letting his reluctant finger go, she turned and went inside the clinic. 

         Sanosuke stood outside for a few more moments, thinking back to her words earlier. _She's right, she is the strongest woman in __Tokyo__. She's got me wrapped around her little finger. And he walked off._


	3. Realignment

The following days brought as many as twenty patients in one afternoon.The old doctor and Megumi were being exhausted, even with the little girls helping to replenish their dwindling stock of medicines.The new businesses in town were involved with the shipping industry, and most of the new patients they received suffered from work-related injuries.Cuts, broken bones, bruises, dislocated shoulders were the norm among them.She was used to the rapid pace of work a physician deals with; however, her senior colleague was not taking to it as well.She wasn't blind to the fact that Dr. Genzai's gait is pacing slower than before, and the way he muffled his heavy breathing when he would turn the patients on their backs did not go unnoticed.When they would send their last patient home, she could feel his relief when he would sigh and sit on a chair with his feet up.And when it came time to review the patients' workup for the day, she felt this dull ache in her chest to see him strain and squint through his glasses by the candlelight to read his sloppy handwriting.Her mentor was getting old.It disheartened her to accept it.

"Megumi-chan, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"We're low on money."

She smiled."So what else is new?"  
  


"I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that."The old doctor took out a bookkeeping journal out of a drawer and handed it to her."Turn to the last page."

She did as he said, and the numbers were discouraging:out of all the patients who came to see them, only a third were able to pay their fees.The projected monthly earnings were barely enough to feed all four of them.She was appalled.

"Dr. Genzai, how is it even possible for us to eat?"

"Well, the eating part is not really all that threatening.We grow most of the food we eat in the backyard, and more often than not those patients who can't pay us with money do so by other means."

She understood this, because the wives of injured men would sometimes bring in chickens and ducks to the clinic.She couldn't blame them, for pride would not let them take their services for free.Some way or another, they would even it out with something else.

"The other day, the old lady who usually comes in for headaches gave me a gold bracelet.She told me to keep it for all the times she wasn't able to pay me.I didn't have the heart to take it, because I know that bracelet is the only treasure her late husband left her."Dr. Genzai stood up, took his glasses off and pinched his brows together."I think it's almost a curse to be too kind-hearted of a man."He smiled at her as he headed for his bedroom, but he paused."I really don't mind if I live like this, but I'm concerned about the little ones.I don't want them to live a poor life."

"I won't let that happen, Dr. Genzai."She got up, walked over to her aging mentor and held his arthritic hand tightly with both hands."I promise."

He gripped back and sighed."Megumi-chan, you are such a wonderful doctor.Your family would've been proud of you.And I am very proud of you."

They stood there for a while smiling and contemplating what tomorrow will bring for their clinic.After saying their goodnights, the old Dr. Genzai retired to his room while she cleaned up the waiting room for tomorrow's onslaught of patients.She silently prayed that tomorrow would bring easier injuries to tend to, and not to mention paying patients.

She lay still under the blanket, eyes open and clear.She thought back to her childhood days in Aizu.She never had to think of expenses.If there was a toy she wanted, she always got it; however, she seldom wanted toys.She wanted tools for making medicines instead.Money wasn't a problem for her family.With both parents educated in medicine, they were able to earn a good amount of money for their family.It was so until she lost everyone in her family.After that, money didn't matter.Young and lost without instruction or direction, her skills were discovered by Takeda Kanryu.A greedy man who profited from the addictions of others, he killed the doctor she worked for and forced her to make opium to sell on the black market.It was horrifying back then, to be forced into doing what any doctor should never have to do:create a drug that destroyed the very being of a human:the mind.Even now it still shamed her to think that she was reduced to such an unbecoming young doctor.It took many times to convince herself that it wasn't her fault; Kanryu controlled every aspect of her life.She ate when he gave her food.She slept only when she could no longer keep her eyes open to make opium.She had no freedom.And when she finally was able to run away from him, he threatened the lives of her newly found friends.No, it wasn't her fault.

It was Kenshin that showed her a different way to live her life after being saved.

And Sanosuke of all people, even after the opium she made killed his good friend, was the one who strengthened her resolve to serve and restore people to health. 

_'Death is the easy way out!Your death won't bring my friend back!'_

A doctor cares for to the ailing.A doctor is there to improve the quality of lives of the sick.She has wanted to be one all her life, to be as good as her father and mother, to gain the trust of her patients.If Sanosuke had not been there and the knife that almost plunged into her chest claimed her life, she would have never had the chance to be one.She wouldn't be helping Dr. Genzai and his two granddaughters with the clinic.

The clinic… what was she to do?Helping others was one thing.Having money for food and clothing was another.All their patients knew that their doctors were not of the greedy sort; they in turn knew that times were hard and money was hard to come by.They can eat adequately, and the girls are happy enough just by playing with the Himuras' son alone.She worried for them like a mother.Pretty soon they will grow up and will need clothing and education, both of which require money.And it worried her more that Dr. Genzai was getting older.She did not even want to think of what will happen to the little ones when Dr. Genzai passes away.She was not going to let them be destitute for the rest of their lives.They took her in and claimed her as their own.It was time to return the favor.But how?She doesn't control the flow of the economy.Some way or another, she will repay the Genzais with the stability they need.

The next day, the clinic received twice as many patients from the shipyard than before.Megumi was overwhelmed.

"What caused all this to happen?" she asked as she bandaged a splint on a patient's forearm.

"I think it's the way we load the ship."The man winced as she palpated a tender spot on his arm."We carry these sacks the size of a bucket and throw them to the next person in line.Someone called me and I looked away for one second, then wham!A sack hit my arm and slipped from my grasp."

"Who called you?"  
  


"It was the boss.She told me to watch what I was doing or else I'd hurt myself.I wish she told me a second sooner."

Megumi smiled.She didn't know whether to blame the boss for the injury or laugh at the irony of it all."You must have something pretty heavy in those sacks."

"It's flour."

"Flour?"

"You got it.So, when can I get back to work?" he asked as he watched her tie the bandage into a knot.

"I'm afraid you can't play catch at work for a while.You have a broken ulna, and that," she pointed to an invisible line along his arm closest to the side of his fifth finger, "is your ulna.I need you to come back a week from now, earlier if you need to be rebandaged."

"Takani-sensei, that's bad news for my family.If I don't work, I don't get paid.No money means no food."

She sighed."I know that, Higashi-san, but you can't catch sacks of flour with that broken ulna."She looked over her shoulder to see the man's fellow workers listening in on their conversation."I know this worries all of you, but please, perhaps you can find a way to keep working with your injuries."They all groaned in reply.

"Higashi-san, I know that the Akabeko is looking for a delivery man.Perhaps you can inquire about that job?"

"Really?Thanks a lot!That should help my family out a great deal."He fished his pocket and produced a few coins."Takani-sensei, this is all I can pay you right now.I will give you more when I get paid again."

"You don't have to pay me right now—"

"No, Doc," he retorted, placing the money in her hand."Times are hard, and I know most people don't have money to pay you.I've got some money saved up, my family will be all right.So you take that, all right?"

She laughed softly."All right.Thank you, Higashi-san."

"No, no, thank you for the treatment and the job tip."He got up and said his farewell.

The following injuries she treated were not as bad as Higashi-san's, but a flour sack hitting a part of their body caused them all.One man received a blow on the side of his neck when he failed to look above him.When asked why he had to look up, he answered, "The guy who gets the sacks from the warehouse shelf thought I was looking."He scratched his head."An ant bit my leg and I had to scratch.When I looked up, he already threw it down."He had difficulty making a fist, and he complained of tingling pinpricks that ran down his arm.She examined his arm, palpated where he said it hurt, and finally turned her attention to his neck.It wasn't swollen and it looked like any other neck on a person.

"Jin-san, I want you to stand up for me and lift your arm away from your side."

He obeyed, and his range of motion was normal."Does it hurt at any point when you do that?"

"No, it feels just fine."

"All right, I want you to relax and stand still.I'm going to examine your neck, okay?"

She got behind him and felt for the bony processes of his neck, starting from the bottom of the skull on down.There, on the fifth vertebra, was its spinous process remarkably out of place.Her eyes widened.How could this man even be standing?

"And you say you don't feel any pain at all, anywhere else?"

"Maybe a little on my neck."

She walked to a water basin on top of a chair and washed her hands."Jin-san, please lay down on the examining table.I need you to relax like you want to sleep."As she dried her hands, he did as he was told.Taking his rather large head in her hands, she felt for the straying spinous process.It shifted left to a frightening degree, and the only way to realign his neck was to push it the opposite direction. It was time for a distraction.

With his head resting in one hand, she slacked that part of his skin from where the spinous process projected upward with her finger.As she began to turn his head to the right, she asked, "Jin-san, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Before he could answer, she twisted his head to the right nimbly and rapidly, with an audible crack that resonated and turned the heads of the other men awaiting their turn.The look on Jin-san's face was that of astonishment, and she quickly felt for the offending spinous process.His spinal column, as far as his neck went, was back in perfect alignment.

"You know what, don't answer that question.I just said that to take your mind off what I was about to do.Now I want you to sit up and make a fist for me."

Still a bit alarmed, he balled his calloused hand into a fist effortlessly, his eyes widening at the simple feat.He repeated it again and again, his smile getting bigger and bigger on his tan face.He looked up at his doctor, washing her hands once again."How… did you do that?"

She looked at him and laughed."Never mind that.You can go back to work, but you have to promise me to pay attention to any man about to throw you a flour sack.All right?"

"Takani-san, thank you so very much!I don't know what you did, but you fixed it!I have to go back to work now, but I'll promise to pay attention!"He took his money pouch out and laid a few coins on the table."For your services, Takani-sensei.Wait till I tell everybody at the shipyard!"He turned to leave, then, "And Takani-sensei, I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that you are one very capable and very beautiful woman."And he was off.

"Hey, it was only a distraction!"

Just beyond the wall of the waiting room, a tall and tan figure with a fishbone in his mouth listened, with the rabid jaws of jealousy gnawing at his insides as it rode the surge of blood rising to his cheeks.To find his control, he left without letting them know he was there.

Dr. Genzai and Megumi systematically tended to the laborers' injuries. Amidst their busy work, the gangster's departure did not go unnoticed by the old doctor.


	4. Introspection

            It was his third serving of sake that night, if one can hazard a whole jar as a serving.  It mattered not either way.  When one was brooding in quiet rage as he, the staying hand of moderation is easily pushed and slapped aside.  He had to think of something else other than that flattering comment with which that shipyard worker crowned his doctor.  And sake always helped.  With every gulp of the fiery liquid, the words didn't ring so loudly in his mind, though jealousy boiled from under his skin, making him perspire.

            _Wait a minute, my doctor?_

            He smirked at the thought.  No words were formally spoken that that was how things were, no agreement made.  But people around him knew.  They expected it.  They teased and joked him to no end when they were found walking on the street, and they didn't have to be walking together to be teased.  And the glares he gave them.

            _But I really wish they were true…  and_ back then, he took their words as fuel to heat his little bouts of friction with Megumi, because to him, they were just words of encouragement.

            He came to the conclusion that she really was a nice lady the moment they saved her from that low-life opium dealer.  Well-bred, intelligent, and jaw dropping gorgeous.  Downing a gulp of sake from the jar, he put it down and thought of what niceties a woman like her deserves for being what she is.  He held out his hand as if to count, but he kept missing the first finger, thinking that there was another one just like it beside it.  _But never mind about that._  She would probably need to be adorned in the finest silks.  And she definitely deserves to live in a palatial home.  And perhaps a servant or two so she wouldn't have to soil her delicate hands, maybe throw in a pile of money so she wouldn't have to worry about working anymore.  He smiled before swigging another hot one down, afterwards letting his head fall on the bar with a resounding thud and a slow shake of shame.  _I can't give her any of those things… _He then elevated his head high enough to rest on his hand, thinking that no matter how strong or manly he can be, he could never provide that kind of lifestyle for her.  

            _Am I a loser?_

            At this time, several men came in, smelling of the sea.  They were one of the many laborers at the shipyard, almost dragging their fatigued limbs through the door.

            "Man, I'm telling you, that guy's really cruel!  We've been up since dawn and we just got let off!  So you mean to tell me we have to get up in six hours to do the same grueling task all day?"

            His companion grunted as he sat by the bar a few tables down from Sanosuke.  "Yeah man, but hey, it beats having no job.  I know it's hard, but it's putting food on the table, and my wife has no complaints."

            "Mine does," said the man closest to Sanosuke's table.  His voice sounded awfully familiar.  "She's worried that I work so hard, and when I come home I'm so exhausted.  I'm afraid to tell her about my neck."

            Sanosuke's head raised, connecting the voice he just heard to the sweet talker he heard at Dr. Genzai's clinic.  _Just look at this, the man's married and he's hitting on other women!_

            "Man, you really love your wife, don't ya?" cajoled the other man.

            The man's face smiled and sighed.  "Do I?  Man, I'm going to sound lame when I say this, but I nearly died working my duff off just so I can save up enough money to convince her father to let me marry her."

            _Now this is interesting,_ Sanosuke thought.

            The other man bellowed out a laugh.  "So in other words you hide under her skirt?"

            The man answered, "No man, in other words, I worship the ground she walks on.  I love her so much, I'd do anything for her."

            A round of silence settled among the men, the former being so forward and honest about how he felt for his wife.  And then, "What about you guys?  Aren't you married?"

            One said he didn't have a girl in mind yet.  One said he took the job at the shipyard to get money for an engagement ring for this girl he's been courting for a while.  

            _Man, what was this guy's name again?  Jin?_

            "Well, if you guys are happy and this keeps your boat afloat, that's all right."

            Sanosuke's curiosity got the better of him.  He had to know what went on between Jin and the lady doctor, like, how he could be so loyal to his wife while flattering every beautiful woman about their good looks.

            He approached their table, and he didn't mean to look menacing in doing so, but the aura around him made the men slant slightly away from him.

            "Are you Jin-san?"

            "Yes.  Can I help you with something?"

            "No, I just want to know something.  What were you and the fox… I mean the lady doctor talking about a few days ago?"

            The man paused to think, then smiled as he recollected the morning's events.  "Oh, that.  She took a look at my neck because I told her my arm was feeling prickly with pain, and then she told me to lay on the table."

            Sanosuke could barely restrain himself from pummeling the guy to the wall.  But a little something Kenshin taught him called patience kept him at bay.  Barely.  

            "And then?"

            "And then she asked me if I thought she was beautiful."

            The former gangster straightened out.  "Huh?"

            "And then she gave my neck a good turn and whack!  I felt my neck snap into place.  Then she made me get up and make a fist with my hand, and lo and behold, my prickly pain was gone!  She's an excellent doctor, I tell you."

Sanosuke was speechless as he slid to have a seat a few feet away from the guy whose face he so wanted to punch.  "Why would she say something like that?"

Jin shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm not sure.  I was too happy with the result I got that I quickly gave her my answer and ran from the clinic.  She yelled something back to me about a 'distraction.'"  

_Distraction?_

"If you're wondering if she's good enough for you to visit, I definitely recommend her.  But you'd better hurry, there was a long wait to see her at the clinic, and I'm sure there'll be another long one tomorrow."

_Just to make sure… _"How come you didn't see the old doctor instead?"

Jin's face became sheepish with embarrassment.  "To tell the truth, I wanted to see the old man because I thought he'd be more experienced than she.  Little did I know she'd be that good."  With a chuckle, he added, "So now you know."

Sanosuke stood up, sobered and feeling a bit refreshed with such straightforward answers from the man, not to mention relief that he didn't squish the man over such a petty thing like that.  It felt good to know the truth.  

"Thanks a lot, pal.  That's all I want to know."  He walked to his table, put a few coins down, and strode past the door to the street.  

None of the men said a word until the tall man was well out of the bar.  

"Who was that guy?" Jin asked.

"Good grief, you don't know him?  He's that crazy gangster guy, Zanza, but I heard he retired from being a gangster.  He's friends with the old doctor, and I'm sure he's friends with that pretty lady doctor, too."  

"Oh."

"And everyone in town says that he's head over heels for that lady."

Jin mouthed an 'o', realizing just then that he was a hair's breadth close to being beaten for talking to a lady he had no idea captivated an ex-gangster's heart.

"But why does he call her 'fox'?"

His long legs took big, easy strides down the street.  He didn't even care where they led him, though somehow he knew they take him to his favorite haunt.

The girls were helping Dr. Genzai in the garden, more like playing with uprooted weeds as they ran about.  The old man looked like he was enjoying the scene before him as he dug up unwelcome weeds.  He scarcely noticed Sanosuke standing next to him.  

"Hello, Sano.  It's good to see you again."  He stood up.  "How's the hand?"

Sanosuke took his hand out of his pocket and gazed at it for a moment.  "It looks all right.  But I'm afraid if I don't come by to get it checked, someone will chew me out till the day I die."

The old man laughed.  "Oh, Sano.  There you go again with this cat and mouse game. "

"What cat and mouse game?"

"Sano-niichan!"

The two girls collided and wrapped around his legs to give him a hug.  To humor them, he patted them on the head and told them to hold on tight because they'll be going for a little ride.  He walked around to the front of the house with them clinging on for dear life as they giggled their way to the porch with Dr. Genzai following them.  

"Would you like some tea, Sano?"

"I'll get it, Dr. Genzai.  Just show me where."

"In the kitchen, the first canister next to the mortar and pestle."

He walked to the where the canister sat and yelled over his shoulder, "Would you like some as well, Dr. Genzai?"

The old man paused to think, then smiled.  "No thanks, I already had some, but I'm sure Megumi wouldn't mind having a cup."

This old man's got me all figured out… 

He could hear soft footsteps passing down the hallway towards the kitchen.  It was time yet again to step into the ring.

"Oh, what's this?  Are you learning how to be domesticated?"

"Hey, I know my way around the kitchen."  Sanosuke turned around and paid attention to the boiling water.  Placing a pinch of tealeaves into the pot, he carefully poured the water into it and closed it with the lid.  He found a clean tray by the sink and put the teapot on it, along with two cups.  He then sat next to Megumi at the table and poured tea in her cup, much to her disbelief.

"I suppose wild animals can be tamed, too."  Hearing no rebuttal she thanked Sanosuke for the gesture.  Taking a sip, she paused before speaking.  "This isn't bad, Sanosuke.  You should make tea for me more often."

Sanosuke poured his cup.  "Hey, cherish this moment because it's the last time it's going to happen."  After tasting it, he mumbled, "Or not… say, this really isn't bad at all."

A few moments of silence passed them by and Megumi was wondering why he just suddenly was being so nice.  She looked at his hand, the one holding the teacup at the moment, and the bandages were intact.  He didn't look like he was in a recent fight, nor did he approach her looking for one.  _Goodness, has he fallen on his head?_

"I heard you fixed this guy's neck.  You're really making waves at the shipyard."

"Oh, that."  She took another sip.  "It was rather scary, Sano.  The man's neck was really out of line, I thought he'd pass out on me at any moment."

"So how did you fix it?"

She watched him look at the steam rising from his cup.  "I distracted him."

Sanosuke arched his brow before taking a sip.  "Really… and how did that happen?"

"Oh, I just asked him a silly question to get his mind away from what I was about to do.  I didn't want him guarding his neck by resisting me."

            "Who could resist you?…" he mumbled as he took another sip.

            "I'm sorry, what was that?"

            Silently cursing himself for thinking out loud, he nearly choked on the tea.  "Ah, nothing."  He took the teapot and poured himself another cup.  

            Another quiet moment passed, and both found themselves in thought.  She, thinking it being a special occasion that the former gangster would pour tea for her.  He, enjoying the face she made as she tilted her head to look to the sky outside, and Lord knows what she was thinking in that pretty head of hers.  

            She broke the silence with a little chuckle.  

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "No, tell me.  People just don't laugh for just any reason."

            "It's nothing."

            "Megumi, I—"

            "This is nice."

            "What's nice?"

            "This," she nodded at the tea tray in front of them, "is nice."  

            He looked at her, her eyes bright and knowing, and it was not until she looked at him and smiled that she implied having tea with him was what she meant.  _I hope that's what she meant._

            She offered to take a look at his hand which he took without fuss, and he especially noted the firm grasp with which she held his hand and the long but thin fingers tracing the bandage lines to check for fraying.  He stole a glance at her as she inspected his hand, and she was leaning close enough that he could smell her faint scent of flowers.  She turned his hand over to check the bandage lines there, and it was then he decided to be a little bold.  As she felt the wrapping in his palm, he enclosed her scrutinizing fingers in his hand.  She thought of his action for a second, then looked up to see Sanosuke's eyes fixed at the link he made between them.  She was beginning to feel a bit warm in her cheeks, and his hand was very warm, almost hot to touch.  Looking back into her eyes, Sanosuke smiled.  

            "I'm just testing the strength of my grip."

            Easing a little, Megumi arched her brow.  "I'm sure you can grip harder than that."

            "Yes, but then if I crush your hand, who will fix mine?"

            She looked down at his hand holding hers.  "There are other doctors in town."

            "I don't want anybody else fixing my hand."  

            "Oh."  

            Feeling a bit surprised at his little confession, she lowered her head as if to conceal the blush on her cheeks.  

            "I like this, too."  He nodded at their hands, comfortably connected, neither one of them saying a word for fear of ruining this quiet moment.  

            For now, this would do, he thought.  Every moment he spent with her, every time he saw her, and every word that passed through her full lips was like experiencing a walk in the clouds, even if they did argue.  He felt steady and relaxed when she was around; even just thinking about her made him feel calm, calm enough to feel his heart beat steadily in his chest.  This striking woman before him whose hand he's holding in his calloused and battle-worn one was all he needed to make him feel fine and fortunate to be alive.  

            That afternoon, they could hear the children in the yard squeal in delight with their little games.  Outside, the sky was the picture of clarity and stillness.  He was grateful for this day, for Kenshin for telling him that patience gets one a long way, for not beating up one of Megumi's patients, and most of all, for her being there for him, not pulling away from his roughness but accepting it.  

            He made a decision.  He will do everything to win the love of this wonderful, beautiful woman beside him.  

  
            


	5. Reorganization

Their last patient for that day was a little girl with a frighteningly high fever, which sent her parents in a frantic scurry to the clinic. Dr. Genzai ordered buckets of ice and the bathtub to be filled with water. Luckily for them, Sanosuke was there to run the errand, while Megumi filled the tub. Minutes later the child was laid in the ice bath, with Dr. Genzai's granddaughters whispering assurances to their playmate that she'll get better soon. She was promptly taken out, dried with a towel and clothed in a yukata. Outside the bathhouse, Sanosuke waited for the child to emerge so he can help carry her to their home. Megumi walked with them and upon laying the child in the futon, she instructed the mother to keep a small basin of water and a face cloth to gradually lower her temperature. From her obi she produced three packets of powdered medicine and instructed them to make her drink it after meals, and that she drink all of it.  
            "Will she be all right, sensei?"the child's mother asked nearly teary eyed.  
            "She's a strong girl, she will pull through. However, you must follow these instructions to make sure she fully recovers. The medicine is potent. Get her to sweat with blankets and change the cold compress often. Now, should she get worse at any time, we're just down the street. Please don't hesitate to knock."  
            The young doctor grasped the mother's hands to try to ease her brow. "She'll be fine. I'll come again tomorrow to check on her, all right?"  
            With a nod, she and her tall companion took their leave. They set out for the clinic, the sun setting steadily in the horizon. People were retiring to their homes for it was close to dinnertime. For the time being, the avenue was theirs alone.  
            Fists in his pockets, he kicked a small pebble out of the way. He wondered if he'd encounter the same pebble in a few steps, or if he'd kick it again if he saw it tomorrow. Such a trivial thought that required no more than a second to execute a decision crossed his mind often. He then cast a glance at the woman walking beside him. How does she do it, always quick to think and on her feet? He assumed that it came with the job. When it came to a brawl, he was also quick on his feet, though deciding to defend one's self was just instinct. It takes no effort to think, no more than kicking that insignificant pebble out of the way. It definitely carries minimal or no responsibility for that matter.  
            "Is it difficult?"  
            "Is what difficult?"  
            He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I mean, when someone comes to you sick or hurt, is it hard to figure out what to do with them?"  
            "Well," she said as she avoided a broken piece of glass on the street. "It's kind of like playing detective. You have to figure out what caused the person to be sick. And in the meantime, you try to alleviate the symptoms."  
            "Then what?"  
            She was about to answer but was stopped by an offending stone that she did not see. She lost her balanced and instinctively reached out. Sanosuke caught her arm. He steadied her firmly back on her feet until she no longer clung to him for help, though he didn't seem to mind the softness of her form against him. She stood straight and tucked a straying hair behind the lobe of her arm.  
            "So what was I saying?"  
            "I asked you then what."  
            "Then you be careful and watch where you're going," she said with a sheepish smile as she began to walk again. She looked at her tall companion and saw him grinning.  
            "And after you watch where you're going, then what?"  
            "Then after you find out what you think the disease is, you give them the medicine you think is necessary to get them better."  
            "Well, what if what you thought was wrong? Will the medicine then be bad for them?"  
            "That's why you give them medicine that isn't used for a long time. But it doesn't always work that way. Usually to get you started in the right direction, you ask the patient what happened before they got sick. But even then you get lost."After letting out a sigh, she added, "Sometimes it can get pretty rough. Especially when it's someone close to you."  
            His brown eyes strayed to gaze upon the back of her head as his stride gradually slowed in its pace. He thought back to Megumi's past and all that she had gone through just to be alive today. No family, no home to go back to in Aizu. He realized she was no longer astride with him and he caught up with her. Fists back in his pockets, he looked at the setting sun as he remembered that it was around this time one of his buddies was stabbed and was rushed into the clinic. She put him back together like cloth was to a skilled seamstress. And what did he have to show for? Anger and accusation. He's been through this so many times, and every time he thought about this, his insides seemed to shrink in humiliation and gnawed on his guilt. Man, this would be so much easier if I didn't screw up back then. And it would really help if I didn't have it bad for her. Words really were a two edged sword. What hurtful words one says now will hurt sooner or later. In his case, it was chronic.  
            "Hey, are you all right? You're quiet all of a sudden, and that's very unusual for you."  
            He laughed. "What, I can't have a quiet moment to myself?"  
            "To do what? You're not actually thinking, are you?"  
            "And so what if I was?"  
            "Good Lord, you're capable of thinking?!"  
            He gave her a look that sent her running away from her companion. He gave her a head start and ran after her, hearing her laughter ring out from the top of her lungs. "Of course I can think, you evil fox! I think all the time!"  
            She replied with a giggle over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of him nearing her fleeing form and it made her run faster, though the wooden sandals on her feet proved a challenge to do so.  
            He was delighted in seeing her reaction; his veins surged with vigor as he pursued his fleeing fox. That's right, fox, you can run, but I will catch you, wait and see. At this point they were within a few meters from the clinic. Stronger and faster than she, he overtook her and grabbed her arm which he caught in mid-swing while she ran. Much to her shock, he pulled her up and swung her easily like she was but a human pillow and caught her with her legs cradled in his arms. It was all too fast to see, and her shortness of breath allowed her little time to think.  
            "All right,"he said, trying to catch his breath. "Having won this little race, I think I'll be demanding a prize now."  
            "What?" she gasped, her face incredulous to the ingratiating proposition.  
            Before he could belt out a demand, he saw Dr. Genzai walking rather hurriedly towards them, brows furrowed and eyes full of concern.  
            "Megumi-chan, are you all right? Sano, what happened?"  
            Suddenly taciturn about the scene that just unfolded before them, he decided to take the initiative before his precious bundle could protest and went along with the old doctor.  
            "Why no, Dr. Genzai. She was faint and lost her balance on the way back to the clinic."  
            "That's not true, I just tripped on a stone!"  
            "Now, now, you don't have to hide from Dr. Genzai. You need your rest."  
            The old doctor nodded. "He's absolutely right, Megumi-chan. Bring her inside, Sano. I'll prepare her futon for her."  
            When Dr. Genzai disappeared into the house before their eyes, she slapped her captor on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"she asked, her voice a whispered shout.  
            "Since you lost our race, you have to play along."  
            "And why should I?"  
            "Because, fox,"he countered, "I let you have your fun on my expense, and now it's my turn."  
            The old doctor came into sight and like fussing children they hushed when he urged Sanosuke to take her to her room. He feigned obedience and did as the doctor ordered. "Wait right there, Megumi-chan, I'll fix you some tea."  
            They were again alone, and she squirmed in his arms as she tried to push away from him to no avail, his strength and will alone dictated when she was to be let down. "Chicken head, put me down right now!"  
            "You're not going to sleep like that, are you? No, no, that simply won't do. You'd have to shrug out of your kimono or else it'll get wrinkled. That's what Jou-chan always says, and it sounds like a good idea, don't you think?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.  
            "Sanosuke, get out of my room!"  
            "All right, but Dr. Genzai will be upset if he sees you so worked up like that,"he said, grinning with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He let her settle her feet firmly onto the floor and she pushed him out of the room with much resistance from the snickering prankster.  
            "You're in big trouble, chicken head!"she hissed as she slid the door shut.  
            The former gangster laughed silently but quickly recomposed himself when the old doctor rounded the corner with a tea tray in his arthritic hands. He glanced at Sanosuke, who was the picture of innocence by the door.  
            "Megumi-chan, may I come in?"asked the old man.  
            "Yes, Dr. Genzai. Please do."  
            Sliding the door open, the men gingerly came in and sat beside the futon where she lay. Upon setting the tray down, the senior doctor laid a fatherly hand on Megumi's shoulder. "You poor girl, I'm sorry that you've been burdened with so many patients lately. I can't let you get sick, Megumi-chan. Doctors have to take care of their own. I'll try to lighten your patient load for you. So you just rest, all right?"  
            She opened her mouth to speak but the voice the men heard was not her own. One of Dr. Genzai's granddaughters cried out.  
            "Jii-chan! Come quick! Suzume-chan stepped on a prickly plant!"  
            Megumi started to rise but her mentor stayed her.  
            "No, Megumi-chan, this'll be easy. Try not to exert yourself. I can do it. Just rest."  
            The aging doctor slowly got up. He reached the door when Megumi suddenly spoke.  
            "Dr. Genzai, Sano felt bad about the whole thing and volunteered to chop firewood for us. Isn't that right, Sano?"  
            Sanosuke's eyes seemed to bulge out in surprise, and before he could voice a retort, the aging doctor offered his thanks. "That's very kind of you, Sano. Now, make sure Megumi-chan doesn't strain herself, okay? I know how an overachiever she can be."He gave his junior colleague a smile and left.  
            The moment her mentor left, Megumi brought her hand to her forehead and covered her eyes. "Sano, where are you going with this little charade?"  
            He inched closer to her bed, his face sour from the recollection of his unexpected voluntary chore. "Yeah? Well, what's the big idea with chopping the firewood?"  
            "You've had your little humor therapy for the day, and you've got to pay your doctor's fees somehow."  She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "At any rate, chopping firewood for Dr. Genzai is easier than brawling in a bar."  
            The rogue paused to scratch his head. "Will you be there when I chop the firewood?"  
            "Why is that important?"  
            "Because if I can see your face and picture it on a block of wood, I can probably chop a lot more firewood."  
            Her face twisted at him with a mixture of hurt and irritation that he wished he could retract what he just said.  
            "Hey, I was just kidding. Don't take it too seriously."  
            After a second of hesitation, a sigh escaped her lips. "Don't worry, it'll really take a lot for me to take you seriously."  
            She looked back at him after a long moment of silence. His gaze fell to the floor. There was a palpable uneasiness about him, and she was sorry for belittling him. She waited for him to speak, but instead he poured tea into her empty teacup.  
            "Here, your tea is getting cold,"he muttered as he slid the cup towards her.  
            She let herself stare at the peace offering before her, wondering how and why they let this bickering go as far as to hurt each other. This was supposed to be playful, right?  
            "I didn't mean what I said, Megumi. I'm sorry I offended you." He seemed to lower his head, eyes closed.  
            Her gaze softened. "Sanosuke, are you becoming soft?"  
            Not looking back, he ran his fingers through his thick mane and finally opened his eyes at the ceiling.  
            "I don't know..."His voice was low, almost quivering. "It's just that, what you think of me... it carries a lot weight... and I know you might just think of me as a bully, or a bar fly who gets into fights a lot. And I know we argue a lot, and I wish I didn't have to, because I just want a normal conversation with you without having to provoke you..."  
            Pausing to steal a glimpse of her face with her eyes full of concern, he shied away only to look at the steam rising from the teacup, as if looking at her any longer would render him speechless.  
            "And I really can and do think. I think a lot, actually. I just don't think the way you do."  
            Her eyes moved from him to the same teacup. Perhaps she was rather curt with him. He has been nice to her, and she was surprised and relieved that he felt the same way about their arguing. She almost smiled when she thought they were childish. Friends at first, then quarrel, and then say they're sorry. Were they not just a few minutes ago having fun chasing each other? She felt like this callous way of dealing with him when he was around was just awkward. Sanosuke was her patient. She knew that he relied on her, and she was now sure that what she thought of him mattered when it came to helping him get better. What good will physical medicine do if the doctor belittles the patient's feelings? Recovery takes longer with a troubled mind. He was also her friend, which made it more difficult than easy to be professional with him because they were constantly slinging retorts at each other. He made an honest, pride-swallowing decision to admit he was wrong.  
            So, yes, he was becoming soft. But only towards her, and only because he wanted to be.  
            She felt somewhat privileged about that.  
            "That took a lot from you, didn't it?" she asked, fingering the rim of the teacup.  
            He answered with a nod.  
            "Well then," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "I'll be taking you seriously now."  Her demeanor was calm and gentle; she wanted him to understand.  
            He eased at her reply, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
            "I'm sorry for being too rough on you. And I was only teasing about the 'thinking' thing. I'm sure you think about a lot of things, and you probably wonder if I was born with a sharp tongue." She nearly giggled at her words and sipped the last of her tea.  
            Her companion was lost in her words. _Good Lord, she has no idea what I wonder about her_... He often thought of how she can manage to help out so many people in a day and not seem winded at all. He thought about the gentle way she held his hand whenever she inspected it. He marveled at how she can explain difficult things to a person without any medical knowledge. He couldn't find a reason why her words and her voice echo through his mind day and night. He wondered if there was something wrong with him whenever he saw her and his heart beat uncontrollably. And was it witchcraft she used on him that made him want to see her everyday, even if it was just to look at her for just a moment?  
            "Sano? Hey, Sano... are you all right?"  
            "Huh? Oh, yeah... yes, I'm fine."  He fiddled with the bandages on around his hand. "And no, I don't think you were born with a sharp tongue. I probably made it that way." He flashed her a smile and he chuckled softly, and she joined him with a giggle.  
            It was pleasing to hear, their quiet laughter. In their circumstance, it truly felt good to be honest. She glanced at him as he poured her another cup of tea, and when he looked up to see if she would take it, she found something in him that was unique and almost astonishing that made it somewhat difficult to meet his gaze.  
  
            He was a beautiful and gentle man.  
            Not overstaying his welcome, he politely took his leave from the doctors' household, with the promise of coming back to chop the firewood.  
            Alone on the street, he took to the night, breathing in the cool crisp air into his lungs. The events of the evening played over and over in his head. After their reconciliation, they spoke for a good while. He seemed to understand her a little more, and her work ethic was something he definitely admired.  
            Work. Not having a stable one never bothered him, though he knew it couldn't go on like this forever. And surely it was no way to make his impression on her.  
            Not sure of the plans culminating in his head, he kept walking with no particular place to go until he found himself in front of the Himuras backyard. The moon was high above him, and he guessed that Kaoru and Kenji were already sleeping. He thought for a minute to decide whether to consult with Kenshin, but it took less than that to see the latter emerge from the house, the reversed blade and its sheath close to his hip.  
            "Good evening, Sano. Is everything all right?"  
            He nodded and walked through the wooden gate. "I thought everyone was sleeping."  
            A soft smile on his lips, the smaller man replied, "You know me."  
            "Yes, I do."  
            A few moments later they found themselves sitting on the porch with a carafe of hot sake between their sake cups. Asking his smaller comrade what the occasion was for, the red-haired man mentioned that since he very seldom drinks, he wanted to liberate the jug of sake from its dusty sanctuary and it was always better to share. Good idea.  
            "Is there something troubling you, Sano?"  
            "No, not really..."he gulped a hot one and let the liquid leave a fiery path in his throat. "I just thought you might know of someone who needs muscle for hire."  
            "To do what?"  
            "I'm not sure."  
            "Like a bodyguard?"  
            He paused and smiled as he swallowed another gulp. "Yeah, something like that. Know anybody?"  
            "You're quite fortunate, Sano. I was asked by Yamagata-san to watch over that new shipping company owner's son. I was told that he's quite a famous piano player."  
            "What's a piano?"  
            "It's some sort of instrument that has these little polished wooden keys that make music."  
            "Hmm... never seen one before."  
            "Neither have I."  
            "Is he any good?"  
            "Apparently, if he needs to be watched so closely."  
            "What, they afraid he'll steal?"  
            The smaller man laughed. "Not quite. They just want to insure his safety when he travels from Tokyo to Kyoto."He quickly drank his shot of sake. "Would you be interested?"  
            "Aren't you going to take the job?"  
            "I'm hesitant to, I don't really want to be away from Kaoru and Kenji."  
            "How long will you have to be gone?"  
            "Three days out of the week."  
            He knew how protective he was of his new family, and he was never too far away from her at all times. It was something he had yet to experience for himself, though he understood his way of thinking.  
            "So they came to you, huh? They must be offering you good money,"he said as he raised his cup to gulp another one down.  
            "It pays around two months' worth of salary."  
            Impressive, he thought. "For a month's work?"  
            "For a day's work."  
            Sanosuke nearly choked and it sent him coughing the liquid fire in his throat out of the wrong pipe.  
            "Are you pulling my chain?!"  
            "Not at all. So are you interested?"  
            "Hell yeah, I'm interested! Whom do I talk to?"  
            "I'll just tell them that it's safer with the two of us watching him for now. I think they'll appreciate that."  
            "So you are taking the job."  
            "Only to introduce to them my replacement."  
            Both men laughed at his logic.  
            "Don't you need the money, Kenshin?"  
            The samurai took a sip and turned his head towards the high moon. "At the moment, we are not desperate for it. And this is the seventh time Yamagata-san asked me to do a job for him. I know he'll ask again."  
            "Did they pay as well as this one?"  
            "Just about."  
            "Hey, Jou-chan must be pretty happy then."  
            "Yes, but I can't stand being away from her and my son. No amount of money can ever buy the time I spend with them."  
            "This is true."He swallowed a mouthful, hoping Kenshin wouldn't surprise him anymore with incredible details.  
            After a bout of silence, the samurai asked his comrade if he didn't mind telling him why he wanted the job. Sanosuke leaned on the opposing wooden post.  
            "Since you're my best buddy, I'll tell you the truth,"he said with a smile.  
            "You need to pay your debts?"  
            His face frowned. "Well, yeah. That, too."  
            "Well, what is it?"  
            His long lean arm reached for the carafe and poured himself another serving. After drinking it, he answered, "It's a secret, and you can't tell anybody, 'cause this is all new to me. Promise you won't laugh?"  
            His friend was grinning with curiosity.  
            "You ready?"  
            The redhead nodded.  
            Filling his lungs with the cool air, he exhaled with a quiet sigh.  
            "I think I'm in love with this woman."  
            _So he finally admitted it, the smaller man thought as he nodded knowingly.  
            "Do I know this woman?"  
            Sanosuke looked away, all of a sudden embarrassed to tell him. "Yes, you do."  He glanced sideways at his companion, a smirk slowly taking form on his lips.  
            "And just to make sure I'm thinking of the same woman, does she live with an old doctor and his two granddaughters?"  
            The tall man closed his eyes as he smiled and nodded in silent confirmation.  
            "Well, this is definitely good... I'm happy for you, Sano."  
            They lingered a while longer, talking about what happened that day at the clinic, and of the people they were going to meet tomorrow. When the last drop of sake was consumed, Sanosuke bade his good friend good night, or what was left of his night, for it was very late. After thanking him for the sake and the job tip, he strode out towards the street. Indeed, he was fortunate that day. He thought it was a Godsend job for him, and with a salary like that, he'll be able to make that pile of money he thought he could never have. This truly was a good way to end the day.  
            __I will catch you, fox. Wait and see._


End file.
